


Of wizzrobes and Meteor rods

by Ammina



Series: monsters of the wild [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Arson, Four (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Hyrule (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Legend (Linked Universe) - Freeform, POV Time (Linked Universe), Sky (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Time (Linked Universe)-centric, Twilight (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Warriors (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Wild (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Wild (Linked Universe) is a Little Shit, Wind (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Wizzrobe - Freeform, time is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammina/pseuds/Ammina
Summary: Time has two fears. Firs is something happening to his wife, home or boys. Second is what would happen if Wild got his hands on a fire rod.Or: Time gets to see Wild fighting a ice wizzrobe with a Meteor rod.
Series: monsters of the wild [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206989
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Of wizzrobes and Meteor rods

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when the gang has traveled together for a week or two, so Wilds arsonistic tendensies are a pretty new thing to others. Again I'm sorry for all grammar/spelling mistakes. Hope you like it!

Time had only two fears. The first was one something bad happening to Malon, their home or his boys. The second one was what would happen if Wild got his hands on a fire rod. After the great grass fire Time had banned anyone from giving the champion any fire items. He had enough of them already and he never seemed to run out if them. In hindsight Time knew he was a fool to think he could control Wilds arsonistic tendencies. 

They had been dropped near the Gerudo highlands in the cooks Hyrule. The plan was to head towards Tabatha bridge stable, which was couple days away. So far everything had gone great. They had headed North-West along the Gerudo highlands and had bumped into surprisingly few monsters. They had posed no challenge at all. If anything Wild seemed to be happy when he got to restock on monster parts. Time didn’t know what use the champion had for them, but apparently they had a high demand.

As s result, the group was in quite high spirits when they settled down for afternoon break. The scenery was quite beautiful. The snowy tops of Gerudo highlands, vast grassfields and a small group of trees around a small lake further away.

Then Time made a mistake. He allowed Wild to go foraging for supplies on his own. All alone, absolutely no one with him. It did seem like a good idea, a smart one even. Everyone knew that Wild needed space sometimes. He was used to being alone and being around people for a long time made him all fidgety and stressed. Letting Wild take some time to himself while gathering mushrooms for their food seemed a good and productive way to let him blow off some steam. The area seemed safe enough. They could see approaching threats from afar and would have time to get ready, before the enemy reached them. If Wild got in trouble while scavenging the rest would hear and hurry to help. All in all, it seemed perfect.

And Time was wrong. No place in Wild’s hyrule was safe to let champion go unchecked. At least, if you expected him to come back that same week, unschated and without causing exessive amounts of damage. One moment the kid could have been piking mushroom and see something shiny. The next he would have set three monsters camps and small forest on fire, helped someone to find monster guts, fought a lynel with a stick and ended up on the other side of Hyrule. Time knew this. Hylia, he knew this so why did he let Wild go alone? Why didn’t he send Legend, Warriors or even Sky with him on the mushroom hunt? But what was done was done and now he had to live the consequences.

Wild hadn’t been gone for fifteen minutes, when Time heard an explosion. He turned around quickly towards the small forest near the lake, where the noise had come from. He could see a column of smoke rising from among the trees. While he was looking, another explosion rang out and now Time could see the fire flaring.

“Isn’t that where Wild went?” Sky asked. Twilight groaned.  
“Yes, yes it is.” he answered. Time sighed. He could already feel the headache he would get from this.

When they ran towards the forest, Time saw that the undergrowth was ablaze. Every now and then a new explosion shook the air. He dreaded to think what the kid had gotten his hands on this time. He knew that while a great flame blade was very effective when it came to setting things on fire, it could not cause the explosions. Neither could a flame spear. Time contemplated fire arrows for a moment, but they didn’t fit either. That meant Wild had to be using bomb arrows. But while Time had learned to respect the destructive power the explosive projectiles held, something was still off. He had seen the kid sooting them so many times that the imagine had basically burned into his mind. This looked different. 

A shout tore Time from his thoughts.  
“HIT THE DECK!” Instinctively Time threw himself on the ground. As he laid there Hero of Time could feel something hot shooting past him. Time felt his blood run cold. That was no bomb arrow. If it had been, he would have felt the heat after it had exploded, not before. 

Fearing the worst, Time jumped up and sprinted towards the source of fire. He felt the heath of the flames around him as he leaped over a burning bush. Another explosion rang out and Time had to dodge a flaming fire ball that flew towards him.

Finally, Finally he got his eye on Wild. What he saw confirmed his greatest fears. In the Champions hand was shiny, silver handle with a red gem. From the handle sprouted a spiral and it ended in a brightly glowing reg orb. Time might have not seen one that looked like this one, but he knew for a fact that Wild was holding a fire rod. Hylia knows were he had gotten it.

Time was so concentrated on the horror that was their resident arsonist getting his hands on a fire rod that he didn’t see the icy wizzrobe dancing in the air and wawing its staff. When he noticed the monster, it was almost too late. 

The wizzrobe shot a volley of ice balls from his wand. Two of them headed toward Wild but one was flying straight towards Time. He managed to dodge just before the projectile hit him right in the face, but he still felt it’s freezing aura when it flew past him. Time was sure that had it hit him, he would had frozen solid. 

When Time looked back at the ongoing battle, he saw Wild swinging his fire rod. Three balls fire shot forwards. If even one of them hit the wizzrobe it would be vaporized on the spot. Key word being “if.” The fireballs flew across the air, one hitting a tree setting it on fire with an explosion. The second bounced from the ground and shot towards the sky, setting leaves and branches on fire in the process. The third flew right towards the wizzrobe. Time was sure it would hit. But just in the last moment it disappeared leaving only ripples of light behind. As a result, the fireball set a nearby bush ablaze.

The ripples of light moved towards Wild, who readied his firerod for another strike. When the wizzrobe reappeared, he swung the rod again shooting three fireballs more. However, none of them hit the monster and set even more of the forest on fire. 

“WILD!” Time shouted. It got not only the Cooks attention, but the wizzrobes too. It let out a gleeful sound and disappeared. This time, the ripples were heading towards him. Time drew his biggoron sword, ready to strike at the monster. He followed closely at the ripples when they neared him. When he raised his sword for a strike, absolutely positive of where the monster was going to be, Wild shouted:  
“Don’t kill it!” This unexpected yell caused Time to hesitate. When the wizzrobe appeared, the swing of his sword wasn’t as on point as it would have normally been. It still connected, but it did not kill the monster on the spot. Instead it just tore the robe.

The wizzrobe let out shriek and scrambled backwards, away from Time. He lunged forwards planning to end the battle then and there, but Wild made it first. The kid appeared out of nowhere like he had just leaped from a three. He swung his rod downwards sending the three fireballs straight towards the monster. This time they hit their target. The wizzrobe didn’t have to let out even a whimper before it had dissolved into a cloud of mist, that too disappeared almost instantly. 

“That was fun.” Wild said as he tucked the firerod away in his belt. Time looked at his proteges protege(a Grand protege?) not believing what he was hearing.  
“Fun?” he asked trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible, “You call burning a small forest down fun?” Dumb question. Setting stuff on fire was Wilds very definition of fun.

Time sighed.  
“Why did you tell me not to kill the monster?” he asked.  
“I wanted to one-shot it.” The elder hero blinked.  
“You wanted what now?”  
“If you hit icy enemy with a fire attack even once, it dies.” Wild explained like it was the most natural thing, “Works other way around too.”  
“So...you set the trees on fire because you wanted to defeat your enemy with one blow?” Wild nodded.  
“Aiming is bit harder with a rod than with a bow. Then there is the whole three fireballs thing. It’s kinda hard to predict where they sometimes. Add the wizzrobes’ annoying habit of not staying still and you’ll get surprisingly many misses.” 

With that wild turned to inspect the spot where the wizzrobe had disappeared.   
“Jackpot!” he whisper shouted and picked up the staff the monster had wielded. The handel was similar to the one Wild had used in a fight, but instead of spiral it had three icy blue snowflakes with the top one glowing.

“No, Wild, put it back.” Time said. Wild looked at him like he had suddenly started speaking another language.  
“Why?” he asked, “It’s a perfectly good blizzard rod!”   
“I am not trusting you with a magic rod after seeing what you just did. Where did you even get a fire rod?” That seemed to confuse Wild even more.  
“A fire- no this is not a fire rod. This is a meteor rod. It packs a much bigger punch.” Wild patted the rod on his hip.  
“I’ve had multiple before, but never really had the change to use them. I always ended up dropping them so that I could fit a more sturdy weapon in my inventory.” Time looked at Wild.  
“Do you mean that all of this” he asked and motioned towards the dying fire all around them, “Was just so you could test out a weapon?” The champion shrugged his shoulders and answered:  
“I mean, I hadn’t planned on it, but I saw an opportunity and sieced it.” Time pinched the bridge of his nose. On the other hand, he was tired and absolutely not prepared to deal with this, but as the “Responsible adult” it was duty to so. And on the other hand his inner gremlin was in awe of Wilds natural talent to cause chaos and mayhem. He was just trying to decide what to do, when others caught up.

“Are you guys all right?” Twilight asked panting slightly from the run.   
“Yup, perfectly fine.” Wild assured him and took out his slate. He tapped it a couple of times and the blizzard rod his hands disappeared in blue light.  
“What the hell happened here?” Warriors asked looking at a bush that was burned to crisp.  
“Wild decided to test out a toy.” Time answered.  
“What to-” Twilight began but stopped mid sentence when he saw the meteor rod tucked into Wilds belt. The ranch hand went pale.  
“Is that what I think it is?” he asked. Time nodded solemnly.   
“There was an ice wizzrobe here.” he explained, “And he thought it was the perfect opportunity.” Time could almost see how Twilight went from denial, to anger, to silent acceptance.   
“Where did he get it?” the ranch hand asked, looking suspiciously at Legends direction. The veteran raised his hands defensively.   
“Not me,” he said, “Mine don’t look like that. Try Warriors.”  
“HEY!”   
“It’s his own.” Time said. He really didn’t want to deal with arguing on top of what had just happened.  
“You're joking. You have to be.“ Twilight said, sounding almost desperate. Time shook his head.  
“I’m afraid I’m not.” he answered. Twilight hit his head against a tree.


End file.
